A la llum de la lluna
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Ningú no pot ocultar eternament els seus sentiments. El dia en què les barreres cauen *LEMON* Aoshi x Misao.


Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges pertanyen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki i a Shueisha.

Advertència: conté lemon

**A la llum de la lluna  
****By Natsumi Niikura****  
**

Els seus passos l'havien portat fins a aquell lloc que era la seva llar, d'allà havia marxat una vegada sent l'Okashira amb la promesa d'assegurar el futur del seu clan, i va tornar anys després convertit en un diable desitjant el perdó dels seus pels seus greus crims, obtenint-lo a l'instant per a la seva sorpresa. Li havien regalat una segona oportunitat per redimir-se al costat d'ells, abrigat per l'afecte de la que un dia va ser una nena entremaliada que li donava constants maldecaps.

Feia una setmana que els seus companys havien marxat a Tokyo a visitar els seus amics del Kenshingumi, ell havia decidit quedar-se El motiu?

Misao.

Un mes enrere ella havia aconseguit el valor suficient per confessar que l'estimava i ell s'havia limitat a rebutjar-la amb molt de tacte, no volia arrossegar-la al seu infern personal, condemnar-la a patir. Ella no va plorar ni va fugir, li va somriure com feia sempre mentre recollia els estris de la cerimònia del te. La distància entre ells no es va ampliar, al contrari, passaven encara més hores junts. L'honorífic "-sama" va desapareixer i finalment va aconseguir que el tractés de tu, una cosa que li va omplir el cor d'una càlida sensació.

Va obrir la porta de la seva llar, el silenci va ser l'únic que li va saludar, se sentia sol en aquell lloc tan gran, però ell estava acostumat a la solitud, era un ninja, un guerrer, algú com ell no necessitava més companyia que la de les seves pròpies armes.

Es va endinsar a la llar sortint al pati interior de la residència de l'Oniwabanshu i va sospirar amb dolor. Portava temps ocultant que l'estimava i desitjava, el seu entrenament feia que els altres no ho notessin, ho portava força bé perquè ella es mantenia en el seu costat però respectant el seu espai i sense exigir-li mai res.

Els seus ulls blaus es van fixar a la petita figura asseguda al porxo del pati.

Per què estava allà? Va caminar fins a ella amb calma aparent seient al seu costat. Ella es va girar cap a ell i li va somriure.

-¡Hola! És molt trist estar aquí sol durant tant de temps, així que he tornat abans.

-No calia, no m'importa estar sol.

-Ains... per què ets així?

-Així com?

Ella el va mirar alçant una cella. Aoshi havia après a deixar-se anar una mica, parlant més del que era habitual i de coses trivials més enllà de temes relacionats amb el clan o estratègies de combat.

-Així d'antipàtic. Coi! Ni hola m'has dit, ni t'has preocupat perquè hagi vingut fins aquí jo tota sola...

-... - va sospirar sabent que ella portava raó- Bona nit senyoreta Okashira ha anat bé el seu viatge en tren?

-No he vingut amb el tren- va riure, li resultava divertit quan l'anomenava Okashira i la tractava de vostè- he vingut a peu, vaig córrer durant tres dies i la resta del camí ho he fet caminant...

-Això és perillós, no hauries de fer aquest tipus de coses.

-¡Apa! El que no em passés amb dotze anys no em passarà ara, sé cuidar de mi mateixa.

-Això no canvia que sigui perillós, Misao.

-¡Mira! Un estel fugaç!

Però la seva vista no es va desenganxar d'ella, no havia canviat res, continuava sent una joveneta despreocupada, plena d'energia i amb unes ganes boges de viure. Tan diferent d'ell...

Si hagués sigut prou gran l'hauria escollit com a companya per a les seves batalles per que podia confiar plenament en ella, l'única que li oferia aquella sensació de calma i li atorgava una humanitat que creia perduda.

-Et ve de gust un te, Aoshi?

La noia es va incorporar torçant-se el peu en el procés i caient sobre el ninja que la va abraçar com si li fos la vida en això. En aquell instant tots els seus esforços van quedar en no res, el seu autocontrol va caure pel seu propi pes, i va fer allò que tant temps portava desitjant...

Besar els llavis de la seva Misao.

Es va separar d'aquells deliciosos llavis per observar-la, algunes llàgrimes recorrien les seves galtes.

-Per què plores? T'has fet mal?

-No. No vull que estiguis amb mi per llàstima...

-No et tinc llàstima.

-Llavors...

-No busco només sexe.

Va besar la seva galta assecant les llàgrimes i va pronunciar aquelles tres paraules vitals per a ella.

-T'estimo Misao.

-De veritat?

-De veritat. Sóc un egoista- li va besar el front- malgrat saber que no et convinc, que et posaré en perill i et feriré... vull lligar-te en el meu costat.

-Aoshi Shinomori, no dius més que ximpleries.

La Misao el va besar dolçament.

-T'estimo, Aoshi...

Es besaven i acariciaven donant regna solta els seus desitjos ocults. Va portar les mans a la cintura femenina deslligant l'obi lentament, retirant-lo amb compte de no ferir-la amb els kunai que guardava. Va fer lliscar les seves mans sota la yukata per acariciar el fort pit d'Aoshi, dibuixant amb els seus dits les marcades cicatrius, aquelles zones de pell més sensibles per les quals la Misao sempre havia sentit fascinació, era un miracle que aquest home seguís amb vida després de rebre tantes ferides.

Va analitzar amb deteniment cadascun dels moviments de la jove i no va poder més que somriure davant d'aquella meravella que tenia al seu costat. Va agafar les seves petites mans i les va portar al nus del seu obi perquè el desfés, amb una suavitat increïble va desfer el nus com si la peça pogués trencar-se en qualsevol moment.

-Encara estem a temps de parar.

-Shhh...

-Vols continuar?

Va assentir baixant la vista cohibida per la pregunta. Va subjectar entre les seves grans mans el rostre de la seva estimada per mirar-la als ulls, li va somriure i va tornar a besar-la. Misao va fer lliscar les seves mans per les espatlles masculines per desfer-se de la molesta yukata d'Aoshi aconseguint sorprendre'l, la seva petita trapella era més atrevida del que creia.

Poc a poc va retirar el gi femení observant la delicada silueta femenina, va passar a besar les seves espatlles mentre retirava les benes que cobrien el seu pit fent-la sospirar. Quant més l'acariciava més ganes tenia de sentir-la per complet, memoritzar cada racó d'aquella pell blanca i càlida.

Entre carícies i jocs va desaparèixer la totalitat de la seva roba, il·luminada per la lluna plena i les estrelles, es van mirar mentre les seves respiracions accelerades xocaven entre si. La fascinació que sentien l'un per l'altre feia que no volguessin deixar de sentir el tacte de les seves pells.

﻿Les mans d'Aoshi van recórrer cada centímetre de la pell de la ninja arrossegant-la a un món de noves sensacions, a poc a poc la va fer seva entre petons, carícies, somriures i paraules plenes d'amor.

El dolor que va sentir al principi va desaparèixer ràpidament donant pas a un torrent de plaer desconegut per a ella, els moviments d'Aoshi ritmics i ben cuidats, apassionats però realitzats amb molta cura per no danyar-la, ja tindria altres ocasions per donar regna solta als seus desitjos.

Misao va posar en pràctica tot allò que li havien ensenyat l'Omasu i l'Okon, al cap i a la fi era una kunoichi i havia de saber usar el seu propi cos com a eina per obtenir informació. Va acariciar l'esquena d'Aoshi, usant les seves ungles per amplificar la sensació que provocava en ell, va abandonar els seus llavis per mossegar i besar el lòbul de l'orella del ninja.

Van arribar junts al clímax, es van abraçar mentre les seves respiracions es normalitzaven.

-Ets meravellosa ho sabies?

-Ho sóc?

-... - es va separar lleugerament d'ella- clar que si, tonta.

Aoshi va recollir la seva yukata per tapar el cos nu de l'Okashira evitant que pogués refredar-se, per que encara que fos ple estiu eren al porxo del pati i l'aire era una mica fresc aquella nit.

-Et casaràs amb mi, Misao?

-¡Sí!- el va abraçar amb força somrient.

-Quan tornen els altres?- va preguntar besant-li el front.

-En tres dies, arribaran amb el tren de la tarda... per què?

-Em preguntava durant quant de temps et tindria només per a mi.

-Ximple... jo sóc només per a tu- va fregar els seus llavis amb suavitat- o és que ho dubtes?

-Però quan tornin estaràs ocupada amb el restaurant, l'hostal i la paperassa de l'Oniwabanshu.

-També podries donar-me un cop de mà en comptes de passar-te el dia al temple no?

-Crec que tens tota la raó, però... aquests tres dies ets exclusivament meva.

-Com vostè digui senyor ex-Okashira.

I gràcies a aquesta noieta la paraula solitud va desaparèixer per sempre del vocabulari d'Aoshi Shinomori, ara només li quedava una cosa per fer... convèncer a l'Okina que no l'assassinés per robar-li a la seva néta.

La va besar amb tota la seva passió per devorar-la de nou, havia de recuperar molt temps perdut.

**FI**

**Notes de l'autora:**  
Aquest shot el vaig escriure per San Valentí.. No sóc gaire bona amb el lemon, però almenys ho he intentat. Espero que us hagi agradat y demano perdó si hi ha alguna falta d'ortografía, no tinc corrector de català al word. Un petó


End file.
